


VERSOS ENTRE LOS ARBUSTOS

by JZARAY3_0_6



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, SI, las etiquetas iran cambiando
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 06:40:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26967628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JZARAY3_0_6/pseuds/JZARAY3_0_6
Summary: Quizá fue porque no cumplimos nuestra  promesa. Rompió con toda magia e ilusión. Estaba perpleja.¿Por que?Los primeros días era como una especie de deja vu, algo nítido como un ensueño y por falta de orientación; verme reflejada con tan poca coordinación.   Observo el cabello llameante, la expresión traviesa, la dolorosa "perfección", la forma chocante en la que gesticula, su desaprobación y su mirada desafiante y desesperada por mi actitud; así era Lily.¿estoy muerta? ¿he enloquecido? ¿es real? ¿por que estoy aquí? ¿y por que estoy llorando?Tal vez nunca lo sabré.Sol a sol y noche a noche, amanece, atardece y anochece; (vaya la redundancia)Lily respira, juega, baila, canta, vive.¿necesito una explicación? bahEs Lilian Evans de doce años, estudiante del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, clasificada en Gryffindor el año pasado y MI HERMANA.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape, Petunia Evans Dursley/Severus Snape, Sirius Black/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 9





	1. 1. ¿Qué debo decirte?

Hace doce horas creyó que era su fin. Escucho mi respiración y lentamente abro mis ojos. Fue una sorpresa volver a respirar, sentir sus sentidos antes paralizados y sofocantes; mas aun verse en su habitación, aunque a oscuras, uno que no veía desde que se marcho de casa; millones de recuerdos. Se sentía nostálgica y temía ponerse a llorar y jurar. Un lugar tan intimo, tan privado, un sitio en el que cobijarse sin temor a no pertenecer porque fue creado para ti: tu espacio.

Se quedo quietecita, quizá el menor movimiento evaporaría este instante. Sentía una ligera picazón desde sus tobillos subiendo hasta sus rodillas y oprimiendo su corazón. Una emoción tan lejana, era casi indescifrable ¡que extraña sensación!. Su espera dio como recompensa el canto de los pajarillos, los resplandecientes rayos del sol y podía escuchar el follaje de la naturaleza. Poco a poco se fue formando los sonidos cotidianos de un vecindario, el cortacésped, automóviles, ligeros saludos; incluso la algarabía de los sartenes provenientes de la cocina ¡vaya sueño mas extraño!. Pero entonces hubo un gran estruendo, ese sonido inconfundible, esos pasos, ese saltito. ¿Por que las lagrimas brotan repentinamente? ¡No es posible!

Se abre abruptamente mi puerta y automáticamente me tapo la cara con la manta ¡Cómo si me fuese a proteger! 

-¡UY, despierta dormilona!-canta Lily sentándose y acercándose lo suficiente para jalar mi "bunker" improvisado. 

uno... dos... tres... Se abalanza sobre mi, que extraño apenas si siento su peso. Aun recuerdo este día, me enoje lo bastante pese que yo le ocasione un chichón, ya que la empuje muy fuerte.

Siento su calor, la envuelvo en mis brazos, Lily se ríe e intenta zafarse, pero la aprieto un poco mas; masajeo su pecho plano. Se queda quieta, subo mi brazo a la altura de su cabeza y froto mis nudillos en ella. De niñas siempre que tenia que castigarla le hacia un cerillito. Ella se ríe, he vivido tanto tiempo privada de su risa. 

Aquella alegría que se fue muy pronto, una felicidad que me cabreaba, una simple sonrisa, un barítono tan borrosamente dolorosa.

Me quito la manta y es ella, claro que es ella. Su rostro pícaro y lozano. Sus ojos hipnotizantes y la huella de sus hoyuelos entre una sonrisita. Nos contemplamos. Escuchamos la voz de mama llamándonos a comer. 

-¡Hora de comer, Tuney!-dice Lily imitando el tono de mama

Le sonrió y sus ojos brillan, aun mas, si eso es posible. Vamos hermana-agrega Lily extendiendo su mano.

Sus dedos aun son pequeños, mi corazón se acelera a mil por hora.

-Vamos

Con un único pensamiento: HE VUELTO.


	2. ¨Ramillete de lirio¨

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Voy tarde, voy retrasado"  
> Disfruten de este breve capitulo.  
> Sin beta, 1er trabajo//derechos reservados a J. K. Rowling.

Ato mi largo cabello rubio en una coleta, haciendo un moño que vagamente recuerdo haber usado todo este verano. Escucho unos pasos aproximándose a mi habitación: Lily con una sonrisa enigmática.   
-Tuney, mamá dice que ayudes a limpiar el garaje.-Lleva un vestido azul claro y su melena suelta.  
-¿Quieres qué te peine tu hermana?- me ofrezco; ella asiente rápido.  
Siempre fue sencillo mantenerte contenta, a diferencia de mi.

Nuestros padres están abrazados y besándose tan apasionadamente que me da algo de pena interrumpirlos, pero están a nada de desabrocharse sus ropas que carraspeo un poco más fuerte de lo que se suponía.

No me parezco demasiado a ella, diferentes rasgos, los de ella son redondeados, diferentes ojos, parecidos a los de Lily, pero no tan brillantes; donde ella tiene curvas yo soy abstracta. Ella me sonríe cálida y veo en dirección a William Evans, robusto y con un cabello idéntico al de Lily, un par de tonos mas oscuros, la misma mirada compasiva.

Comenzamos con cajas grandes para mantener cierto orden en este caos.   
El revisa la caja con impuestos, pagares y recibos. Y encuentro esta caja de zapatos aplastada que me hizo odiar a mis padres, debería entregarla de inmediato pero no quiero y la escondo en mi mochila, como la última vez.  
Brillante Petunia, tú si sabes.  
Veo las fotografías de dos adultos jóvenes, rubios y de ojos claros, pálidos y delgados, en otras ella tiene los ojos rojos y el tiene el ceño fruncido.   
Me percato de una pulsera que mi madre me dio al cumplir los dieciocho, el la lleva puesta. Estas capturas muestran el comienzo de una pareja feliz que se va evaporando inevitablemente. Se ve tan incomodo, quizá demasiado para sostener a su propia hija: yo.

%-%_&_%-%

El día es gris, recuerdo como me desagradaban estos dias largos y tediosos.  
Encerrada en un establecimiento repleto de suciedad y personas no muy agradables, me balanceo lentamente en el columpio y por extraño que parezca el chirrido de las cadenas me tranquiliza.  
Observo a Lily hablando alegremente con un estoico Severus Snape.  
Bostezo audiblemente y me estiro un poco, mis manos son tan pequeñas   
todavía, tengo tantos defectos y es tan raro sentirlas nuevamente; me rio   
por lo bajo. Veo a lo lejos a los mellizos Ruiz, hermano de Abigail-soplona-garganta-oxidada. Aun no me odia por provocarle un colapso mental, por casi matar a su hermana; que curioso aun siento rabia por haber aceptado salir con el y enterarme de esta apuesta de acostarse conmigo (y estoy aun enfadada conmigo por ser tan ingenua) y divulgarlo por toda la escuela, supongo que me lo merecía por ser una perra. Solo lo ignoro.  
-Tuney, ¿no dormiste anoche? ¿te ves cansada?-pregunta una Lily curiosa.  
-No pude dormir porque alguien no dejaba de asfixiarme- digo acusatoriamente. A lo que ella sonríe descaradamente. Severus se acerca sigilosamente, por un segundo estoy a punto de burlarme sobre su atuendo.  
Por el rabillo del ojo distingo una silueta inestable como un zombie andando tan despacio que cuando paso cerca nuestro pude apreciar que no ha usado un rastrillo por un par de días, hoy especialmente se veía fatal, me da la impresión que tal vez ha dormido en alguna banqueta.   
Siempre me sorprendió que no se ahogara en ese mugroso "lago". Tobías Snape acelero un poco al caminar cerca de nosotros; obviamente no hizo ademan alguno para hablarnos. Apoyo mis manos en mi pecho, mi corazón martillea que me inquieta que alguien pueda escucharlo, aún no éramos nada y por alguna razón eso me entristeció.  
-¿estas bien Tuney?- pregunta Lily con una expresión que me molesta- te ves muy pálida.  
Toca mi frente y poco a poco se acerca a mi pecho.   
-Tu corazón late como loco-me informa, aunque no se aparta.   
Mientras ella continua ahí paso mis dedos por su cabello.  
-Mmh... Solo pensé que había visto a un viejo amigo- susurro tan bajo que estoy segura que ella   
no me ha escuchado, mis ojos se encuentran con la mirada desconfiada y penetrante de un chico de ojos oscuros. Supongo que el si escucho.

%-%_&_%-%

Me pregunto si Lily se siente culpable, yo en verdad que intento darles espacio y ella insiste que de hecho entre mas personas más diversión; estuve apunto de decirle que solo hago mal tercio pero recuerdo vagamente repetirlo en nuestras discusiones con mis padres. Callar es de sabios.

Suspiro. Es tarde para regresar de todos modos.  
Lily quería ir a este pequeño campo de girasoles, hemos tomado un autobús.  
De algún modo se las arregla para que el niño tranquilo y su hermana mayor la persigan por varios metros, haciéndolos jugar otros juegos igual de infantiles.  
Los veo recostados en la hierba, señalando el cielo rodeado de nubes esponjosas.  
Intentaba leer bajo la sombra de un árbol, pasando las paginas con facilidad   
¡hace tiempo que no leía a este autor!  
Lily esta dormida cuando levanto mi vista, y no hay señales de Severo.   
Veo la hora, ya pasa de la una. Despierto a Lily lo mas suave que puedo y esquivo sus manotazos.  
-¡Despiértate bella durmiente!-exclamo- ve a buscar a tu amigo.  
Lily se ve tan adorablemente modorra.  
De alguna manera recuerdo como mi hermana me pedía que la acompañara a sus excursiones, supongo que a mis padres les convenía que me llevara a Lily al parque   
como antes de que supiera que era una bruja y yo me sintiera de lado. Yo sentía que ya no me necesitaba, y así siempre me negaba a acompañarla.

Así que me levante temprano para preparar algunos bocadillos "saludables",  
extiendo un mantel color verde claro. De la canasta saco 3 frascos de vidrio herméticos rellenos de ensalada "arcoíris" cubiertos, vinagre balsámico, un termo con una infusión de fresas y menta, vasos y varios contenedores con sandwiches, kimbaps, fruta (manzana y naranjas).  
-Dejen de correr, es hora de comer-les aviso.  
Ambos se sientan y se instala un silencio algo pesado.  
Por supuesto Lily llena ese espacio con una facilidad envidiable.   
\- Es de mala educación solo ver la comida Sev- dice Lily de manera casual.  
A lo que el se ruboriza, tal gesto en un niño tan serio como el es un tanto divertido, cuando su mirada atrapa mi sonrisa siento como si me estuviese evaluando. Su expresión se relaja, supongo que no lo haría si detectara burla  
en mi rostro; el gira los ojos y comienza a dar pequeños mordiscos.  
-Lo juro Pet, son aun mejores que los de la ultima vez- dice después de sorber un largo trago. Saboreo sus palabras: ella se refiere al ultimo emparedado que le prepare en la escuela.  
-Aunque Sev crea que nos vas a envenenar- agrega Lily tardíamente.  
-Lamento desilusionarlos pero desconozco de venenos efectivos como cierto  
chiquillo-digo señalándolo. Dando a entender que Lily ya había comentado sobre su brillante talento en pociones.  
Y para mi sorpresa comienza a hablar sobre toda clase de cosas, por ejemplo que ingredientes son raros y venenosos si no los empleas diligentemente, sus grados de veneno, lo cuidadoso que debes trabajar para potenciar o mezclar....  
-Aunque no es como que esta información te sea muy útil- dice en un tono plano e indiferente, un tono que no creo haya usado con Lily.  
Tengo algunos insultos en la punta de mi lengua, son los mas mezquinos pero me los guardo muy bien, después de todo Lily no parece notar la hostilidad y yo no la comento.  
Observo el cielo y recuerdo lo que metí en la canasta, lo que dude en decidirme. Se lo entrego a Lily, el libro se titula "Mil hierbas mágicas y hongos" escrito por una tal Phyllida Spure.  
-Toma Lils- balbuceo quedamente- olvide entregártelo, lo encontré hace poco ¿sabes?- me rasco el codo.  
Oh Pet, gracias-se vuelve a Severus-Mira Sev -presume Lily.  
Y comienzan a revisarlo con interés, sonríe, entonces en esa época no se equivoco, claro el siempre fue el que compartió todo con su hermanita. 

Petunia Evans se sonroja al recordar. Se pierde en sus pensamientos   
ya que recordaba haberlo escondido en el baúl de Severus, el de Lily tenia un nuevo candado así que no lo pudo meter, Petunia no sabia que hacer y así   
en su desesperación y aprovechando que sus padres se ofrecieron llevar al amigo de Lily, el baúl de el no tenia cerradura.

Y por ultimo Lily propone jugar a las escondidas.   
La tarde se pasa volando.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer es mi primer trabajo


End file.
